One Shot
by floridageorgialine
Summary: Ok so Neal Hillstrand needed some love, and that's all I am sayin. Ya'll read and review please Thanks!


**Several of you have been asking for some Neal smut, and since there are no stories about him, I thought I would give it a whirl. He has a "dirty boy" look, so paring him with his sister in law just seemed like the thing to do, so without any further ado, lets get to the story. WISHYU hope you enjoy it, and I hope I did you proud. Enjoy!**

"You sure you are gonna be ok?" Andy looked over at Alex, tossing a pair of jeans into his suitcase. He and his brother, Jonathan, were preparing to leave for Catch Con. Andy almost cancelled, due to the fact that his wife was entering her seventh month.

"Yeah," Alex sat down on the bed, watching her sexy husband toss clothes into a suitcase. Her eyes misted, and she turned her face so he wouldn't see her.

"Well, Neal's coming to stay." Andy reached for his boots and Alex sighed.

"Andy, I'm not a child, I can stay by myself."

He sat down on the bed beside her, sliding his hand over her rounded belly.

"I know you are not a child, but the fence needs to be repaired, and the cattle has to be moved, the roof on the barn has to be finished, those things cant be done by a woman that's seven months pregnant."

He heard Jonathan's truck coming up the driveway, and he pulled her to her feet.

Alex followed him to the porch, and kissed him before he opened the door.

"I will call you when we check in to the hotel" Alex nodded. "Will you at least try to rest while I am gone?"

She promised him she would and waved to Jonathan as Andy jogged to the truck.

"You ok leaving her like this?" Jonathan turned onto the highway as Andy buckled his seatbelt.

"Neal's coming to stay with her. There are some repairs that need to be made and he said he didn't mind."

Jonathan stole a sideways glance at Andy. "Yeah I just bet he doesn't mind" Jonathan thought to himself" More than once, Jonathan had noticed Neal watching Alex, more so now that she was pregnant. Neal had always been an little horn dog, even eyeing one of Jonathan's girlfriends. Jonathan still believed Neal had tagged her.

Neal pulled up in front of Andy and Alex's house and got out of the truck. Andy had found 32 acres not far from town, and built Alex the house of her dreams. He had about 30 or 40 head of cattle, horses and had recently dug a pond and had three Canadian geese swimming around in it. Alex hated the geese, because they squawked all night keeping her awake.

He saw her standing on the porch, attempting to water a fern and jogged up to the porch, taking the steps two at a time.

"Here," He took the watering can from her, "Let me do that."

"You are as bad as Andy," She eased down in one of the porch rockers. "You hungry?"

Neal nodded, "Yeah, starving."

He sat the watering can down on the porch and followed his sister in law into the house.

Neal sat down at the table in the huge kitchen, watching Alex take Tupperware containers out of the refrigerator. She was a beauty. Alex had a voluptuous, curvy body, even more so now that she was pregnant. Neal could see a clear view of her darkened aerolas, due to her present state, and her hard nipples, through the white sundress she was wearing. Alex took a plate of food out of the microwave, and sat it on the table in front of him, her breast grazing the side of his shoulder. Neal felt himself getting hard, and turned his attention to the plate of food she sat in front of him. Alex was one hell of a cook, and Neal had more than once told Andy how lucky he was to have her.

Neal sat his plate and glass in the sink, finding the aroma of Alex's brown hair intoxicating.

"I better go get started on this barn roof."

Alex watched Neal walk to the barn, suddenly having strange stirrings. "Ok, that's Andy's brother." She said to herself, willing those feelings to fade.

Neal climbed the ladder, and within an hour, had the roof repaired. It was unseasonably hot, and sweat was pouring off him. He saw Alex walking toward him with a mason jar full of lemonade.

"Thanks," He said taking the jar from her and downing the liquid in one gulp. "Hot out here."

She took the jar and walked back toward the house, Neal never taking his eyes off her. He eyed a pile of hay and leaned against the barn door, suddenly fantasizing about ripping that dress off of Alex and screwing the hell out of her.

Alex stood in the kitchen fanning herself with a dishtowel. It was hot, even more so for her. She poured a glass of lemonade and sat down on the back porch. She watched Neal removing the old fence posts and toss them into a pile A lump caught in her throat. She missed Andy, a lot. She heard the phone ringing and walked inside.

"Hey baby, we just checked in." Andy tossed his hat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You ok?"

"Yeah, its just hot as hell." she laid her hand on her belly, "and I miss you."

"I miss you too." Andy nodded to Jonathan and held his finger up, "Just try to stay inside where its cool. I will see you in three days. I love you."

"I love you too." Alex hung the phone up as Neal was coming in the back door.

"Andy and John get to the hotel ok?" Alex turned and nodded, wiping her eyes.

Neal patted her shoulder, "I am going up to take a shower." He was covered from head to toe in sawdust and dirt. Alex breathed in his manly scent as he walked past her.

The two ate dinner, Neal commenting more than once how good the food was. He offered to clean the kitchen, but Alex shooed him out. They sat on the porch for a while and Alex stretched, "Its been a long day, and I am exhausted. I think I am going up to bed."

Neal sat on the porch for a while before finally going inside. He checked to make sure everything was locked, and the lights downstairs turned off before going up himself. He stopped at Alex's bedroom door and could hear her crying, he tapped on the door before easing it open.

"Alex, you ok?" Neal stepped over to the bed. She sat up, the nightgown she was wearing revealing her huge bosom. He sat down on the bed, and slid his arm around her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "I just didn't think I would miss Andy this much." She didn't know how much of it was the fact that she missed him, and how much was the damn hormones.

Neal rubbed her shoulder, feeling himself getting hard. "Ok, this is your brother's wife. Your brother's very pregnant, very fucking sexy wife."

Neal turned her chin up, his lips meeting hers. Alex's body quivered. "You cant do this, its Andy's brother."

Neal eased Alex down onto the bed, and reached, up, Alex caught his hand, "No, don't take your hat off."

Neal slid the cotton nightshirt off her, revealing a set of the most beautiful tits he had ever seen in his life. He cupped her breasts in his hands, slowly licking one nipple, then the other. Alex felt electric shocks up and down her body.

Neal gently tugged at each nipple. God she was beautiful. He never really liked big busted women. Jonathan and Andy loved it, the bigger the better they had always said, but Alex was about to make him change his mind. He looked up at her, her lavender eyes full of lust, "Do you want to stop." She shook her head no, as he trailed kisses down her neck, stopping to suck each breast, giving each one proper attention before he slid his hands over her belly, kissing his way down.

"God you are beautiful Alex, I have wanted you for so long." Neal sniffed her wet pussy before sliding his tongue over her swelled bud. Alex cried out, fearing she would cum right then. Neal ran his hands over her tummy, licking her clit the whole time. Alex was clawing the bed, begging him not to stop.

Alex bucked her hips, screaming his name out, begging him to fuck her. Neal happily obliged, and eased into her. He leaned down, as best he could over her very pregnant belly, and turned her face to him, "Don't close your eyes, look at me Alex. Admit it, you've wanted me as bad as I have you."

Alex tossed her sweat soaked head back and forth on the pillow, silently wondering if his older brothers had given him pointers on how to screw. This man was the best friggin lover she had ever had, including her husband. Andy was good in the sack, but Alex had to admit to herself that Neal fucking rocked."

"I am gonna cum baby," Neal tossed his head back biting his lip, "You ready for me to cum in you."

Alex nodded, hissing a breathless, "YESSSSSS" as Neal thrust his hips, letting out a damn Comanche yell that made her very thankful they didn't have neighbors.

He laid down beside her, rubbing her belly. "Damn, that was everything I thought it would be plus."

Alex laid her head on Neal's sweat soaked chest, suddenly very aware of what she had just done.

"We cant let Andy know about this Neal." she felt horrible, knowing that she had dipped her toe into the Neal pool, and would surely want to test more of the water.

"I aint tellin him, that's for damn sure." he brushed her hair back, "but its gonna be damn hard for me to keep my hands off you from now on."

The phone rang and Alex answered, putting a finger to her lips. Neal eased back onto the pillow, feeling more satisfied than he had felt in a long time.


End file.
